Scarlet Flames
by boyslashboy
Summary: Short Story: It's been five long years since Ginny's first met Harry, yet he still doesn't seem to get it. Then, when Draco Malfoy comes into the picture, things change. Can Harry realize faith in time? -COMPLETED-
1. Default Chapter

Scarlet Flames  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything here besides the plot. Characters and names belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers.  
  
Summary: It's been five long years since Ginny's first met Harry, yet he still doesn't seem to get it. Then, when Draco Malfoy comes into the picture, things change. Can Harry realize faith in time? How one girl falls so hard, she can't bear to fall any longer.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter One  
  
There's a girl in my mirror  
  
I wonder who she is  
  
Sometimes I think I know her  
  
Sometimes I really wish I did  
  
There's a story in her eyes  
  
Lullabies and goodbyes   
  
When she's looking back at me  
  
I can tell her heart is broken easily  
  
If I could I would tell her, not to be afraid  
  
The thing that she's feeling, a sense of loneliness, will fade  
  
So dry your tears and rest assure, love will find you right before  
  
When she's looking back at me, I know nothing really works that easily  
  
Cause the girl in my mirror, is crying here tonight  
  
And there's nothing I could tell her, to make her feel alright  
  
Oh the girl in my mirror, is crying cause of you  
  
And I wish there was something, something I could do  
  
I can't believe it, it's what I see  
  
That the girl in my mirror is me  
  
-------------------------------  
  
It was late in the afternoon when Ginny Weasley woke up. She rolled over in bed, and blinked at the radiant sunshine beaming through her window. She got up and trudged down the rickety whirling stairs of The Burrow, still in her pajamas.  
  
Of course, she wouldn't have bounded down the stairs at the state of her curly red hair in tangles and her fuzzy pink pajamas if she had known that Harry Potter would be sitting at her kitchen table with her brother, who was his best friend, Ron, looking all smartened up and fresh faced  
  
"Good afternoon..." Ron grinned.  
  
Harry laughed. "Hullo Ginny."  
  
Ginny turned bright red, and tried to calm her bouncing curls down by patting her head a few times.  
  
"Erm.. I.. I'll go, I'll go straighten up.." she muttered, Without waiting for their answer, she dashed back up the stairs, and returned to the safety of her room.  
  
The summer holidays were almost over, only a week or so left, and Ginny hadn't accomplished anything.  
  
She went into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. What stared back at her was a thin, freckly girl of age fifteen. Her light brown eyes were bright and alight. She wasn't bad looking, she was naturally pretty, one would say. Not stunningly beautiful, but good enough.  
  
But as Ginny stared into the mirror, that was not the girl she saw. Instead, she saw a skinny, underweight girl with dull, muddy brown eyes. She hated every single one of her freckles, which she thought didn't look that different from pimples. She didn't think of herself as pretty at all, in fact, she hated the way she looked.   
  
Ginny Weasley hadn't always had such low self-confidence. This has been the result of loving someone for years and years, while the feelings were not returned. This, of course, is the result of Harry Potter.  
  
Famous, glamorous, stupendous Harry Potter. Sure, every girl thought he was brave, charming, and smart, but not everyone loved him like the way Ginny loved him, at least that's what she thinks. She has known the feeling since age eleven, and it has been five-and-a-half, cruel years since then.  
  
Not that Harry Potter was a complete bastard or anything. No, in fact, he was perfectly nice to Ginny. He treated her like a sister... which was not what she was looking for.   
  
From the beginning, Ginny had known that she probably would've had a lot of competition, going for Harry Potter. But she didn't mind, not that much anyway.   
  
During Harry's fourth year though, Ginny saw that he started to develop new feelings for someone. Someone that wasn't her. And just recently, he got up his nerves and asked that someone out. Now, he has a new girlfriend. Who was it? Why, that popular, beautiful, smart Ravenclaw of course. Cho Chang.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After Ginny had fleeted back up the stairs, Harry turned to Ron.   
  
"Do you think I made her feel uncomfortable?" he asked.  
  
Ron laughed. "No, really?"  
  
Harry sighed. "I know.. But I don't mean too. I dunno.."  
  
"Harry, it's not a bloody big deal. Everyone knows she fancies you... since the beginning of time... this isn't anything unusual." Ron replied.  
  
"Well, don't you think that it's time for her to move on? Maybe find someone else...? I mean, sorry to say, but five years..." Harry trailed off.  
  
Ron shook his head. "I thought you'd be pleased."  
  
"Don't you see what it's doing to her?"   
  
Ron stared. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ginny grabbed a comb from her dresser and started combing out her curls. Her hair was the only thing she liked about herself. It was deep scarlet, and it was a color that actually looked nice against pale skin like hers.  
  
She heard footsteps approaching her door. Could it be Harry...?  
  
"Ginny dear, we have to go to Diagon Alley to get your new dress robes. Get dress and come along now." Mrs. Weasley said outside her bedroom door.  
  
Of course it wouldn't be Harry. Why would he care enough to come after her? He never seemed to notice before.  
  
Their Hogwarts letters had arrived yesterday morning, and she had outgrown her school robes. She pulled on a pair of black trousers and a matching black jumper.   
  
When she met Mrs. Weasley at their fireplace in the kitchen, she noticed that Harry and Ron had already gone.  
  
The disappointment on her face must've not shown, because Mrs. Weasley said happily, "Your brother and Harry have gone to meet that wonderful girlfriend of Harry's at Flourish and Blotts."  
  
"Oh..." Ginny said.  
  
"Isn't it nice that Harry's now got someone to love? That Cho Chang is such a nice young lady. Head Girl too!" Mrs. Weasley beamed.  
  
Ginny chose not to reply.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Harry! Over here!"  
  
Harry and Ron turned around and saw Cho Chang walking towards them. She was very pretty, with sleek shiny black hair, and large, chocolate brown eyes. Her gold coloured cloak hung perfectly over her shoulders, matching her golden tanned arms.   
  
Harry grinned and Ron noticed that he was standing a bit straighter, and was fidgeting with the collar of his shirt. As Cho approached them, Harry awkwardly gave her a kiss on her cheek. She blushed and looked down.  
  
Ron hid his smile. He wanted to say something, but knew that Harry would have his head later when Cho had gone. So he merely stood there while Harry and Cho tried to make conversation. Harry was stuttering a lot.  
  
"So, er... how was your summer?" He said in a jumble.  
  
"Fine, how was yours?" Cho smiled.  
  
"O-Okay." he replied blushing furiously.  
  
Ron thought Harry really needed to get a hold of himself. If he was this nervous when they were merely -talking-, then how would he handle a snogging situation? Ron would have to point this out to him later.  
  
Before Harry could stutter any more, they caught site of Mrs. Weasley and Ginny in the crowd.   
  
"Why, hello there Cho!" Mrs. Weasley said warmly.   
  
Cho said, "Hi Mrs. Weasley, it's good to see you again." She turned to Ginny. "Hey Ginny."  
  
Ginny gave her a forced smile, but no one noticed.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hurry up Goyle... I want to get out of here before the next millennium." Draco Malfoy said irritably.  
  
Goyle grunted.  
  
Draco and Goyle were at Hag's Hamburgers in Knockturn Alley. They don't call it Hag's Hamburgers for nothing. Draco's seen those ingredients. Let's just say, he didn't enjoy his last burger as much as he would've before.   
  
Goyle had been eating nonstop for the last hour. He had consumed fifty-three and a half of Hag's Hamburgers. Crabbe, who at the moment was being sick in the loo, has had nearly eighty.   
  
Draco sighed. Why he hung out with these brainless gits, he did not know.  
  
Goyle flexed his muscles as he reached for another burger.  
  
Oh wait. That's why. Their muscles made up for their brains. Draco himself was not as big and thuggy as them two, and he was always getting himself into fights at school, so he needed them.   
  
"I still need to get new robes, and if I don't get back to the Manor before the Death Eaters arrive for Father's annual Dark Arts party, well...I don't want to think about what he will do to me..." Draco shuddered.  
  
"Hmmmph mmhhup looupom" Goyle said between mouthfuls of meat.  
  
Draco nodded. "Alright then... I'll go myself. See you at the party tonight. Oh yeah, and tell your dad to bring that book, 'How To Be Unbelievably Evil And Cunning', that he's borrowed from Father two years ago."   
  
Goyle grunted once again.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Go on Ginny, you get yourself measured first, and I'll go get your books." Mrs. Weasley pushed her daughter into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.  
  
Ginny stepped into the dark shop. She had never been there before. In all her past years, she had to get her robes from the second-hand shop. But this year, this year was different. Fred and George Weasley had graduated from Hogwarts only a year ago, but already, their planned joke shop was such a success. No one would've guessed.   
  
"May I help you dear?"   
  
Ginny turned around, and saw a witch in her late middle ages. This must be Madam Malkin.  
  
"Yes, I'm here to measure for my school robes." Ginny replied.  
  
Madam Malkin squinted at her. "Hogwarts, eh? I've never seen you around this ol' place before."  
  
Ginny blushed. "I-I'm a transfer... Just moved." she lied, too embarrassed to say that their family could not afford her to come here before.  
  
Luckily, before Madam Malkin could ask her where she moved from, the door to the shop opened as someone else walked in. She quickly went over to assist the boy who had just came in, as the magical measuring tape began to measure Ginny.  
  
"Hogwarts dear?" Ginny heard her say.  
  
"Yes. And make it quick. I need to be somewhere." a cold voice replied.  
  
Madam Malkin tutted under her breath and walked into the backroom to get the fabric ready.  
  
That was when Ginny took a good look at the boy. It was, of course, Draco Malfoy.  
  
She would've ignored him, but he chose to say, "Well, well, well. If it isn't Weasel's sister."   
  
"If it isn't the most pathetic prat I've seen..." Ginny shot back.  
  
Draco smirked. "I would've never imagine seeing a -Weasley- at a proper shop."  
  
Ginny felt her face grow hot with despise. "I'm surprise they even let -you- in here Malfoy. I didn't think disgusting, filthy animals were allowed."  
  
"I'd watch out if I were you Weasley. Grow anymore redder, you just might explode. Of course, that'd do me some good."  
  
Before Ginny could reply, Madam Malkin had already appeared back at her side, and was fitting her robes. After a few moments, Mrs. Weasley came in.  
  
Draco and Ginny glared at each other from across the room as Mrs. Weasley paid Madam Malkin.  
  
As Mrs. Weasley and Ginny passed by Draco to leave, he said lowly, so that Mrs. Weasley wouldn't hear, but loud enough so that Ginny could make out every word.  
  
"I'm sure I'll be seeing you around more often... Ginny."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Yes, I am aware that at this time, you might STILL not have been able to figure out the plot. But I assure you that you'll find out soon enough. Actually, I'm not sure if this fic will be a Ginny/Draco or Ginny/Harry. Suggestions are welcomed. Comments, questions, flames... go on, you know you want to. 


	2. Chapter 2

Scarlet Flames  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything here besides the plot. Characters and names belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers.  
  
Summary: It's been five long years since Ginny's first met Harry, yet he still doesn't seem to get it. Then, when Draco Malfoy comes into the picture, things change. Can Harry realize faith in time? How one girl falls so hard, she can't bear to fall any longer.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Two  
  
I never promised you a happy ending  
  
You never said you wouldn't make me cry  
  
But summer love will keep us warm  
  
Long after our autumn goodbye  
  
Tell me who you are  
  
You make me believe  
  
That you're the one that I'm waiting for  
  
Memories can fade  
  
But my heart has a place  
  
For the smile on your face  
  
And maybe someday, we can be more than friends  
  
Because love will find us again  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Platform 9 and 3/4... here we are!" Arthur Weasley said cheerfully.   
  
The summer holidays had ended, and Ron, Harry, and Ginny were once again, on their way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.   
  
They ran through the barrier between the Muggle world and the Magical world. Ginny would be starting her fifth year at Hogwarts.  
  
As soon as she got through, she noticed that all the other kids had already gone to find their friends. Ginny was more of a loner. She didn't have plans to meet anyone, like everyone else.  
  
She saw that Ron and Harry were already joined by Hermione Granger, as they settled themselves into an empty compartment.  
  
Ginny said goodbye to her parents, and boarded the train. She was actually glad to be going back to school. At least her studies would keep her mind off Harry.   
  
Ginny usually sat alone on the train, or with her brother and his friends. Since all the other compartments were already occupied, she decided to go to Ron's compartment.  
  
As she pushed her way through the narrow walkway, she bumped her shoulder, hard, on someone.  
  
"Sorry." she muttered, not bothering to look up.  
  
"Weasley." said an all-too-familiar voice.  
  
Ginny looked up, and of course, Draco Malfoy was standing in front of her.  
  
  
  
Surprisingly, he didn't say anything else. He merely just gave her some sort of a twisted grin. It seemed to be taking up all his strength not to curl up one side of his mouth into his trademark smirk.  
  
Despite herself, Ginny felt herself blush, and she quickly brushed past him. She stumbled into the Trio's compartment and settled next to the window seat, next to Harry, and across from Hermione.   
  
Ron, who was sitting next to Hermione, asked "Alright Ginny? You look kind of flushed."  
  
"I-I'm ok." she answered, feeling herself blush even more. She saw Hermione give her a look, but she ignored it.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Saw you smiling at Weasley." Crabbe said.  
  
Draco, and everyone else in their compartment, turned their shocked eyes on Crabbe. This was the longest sentence he had composed since, Merlin knows when.  
  
Pansy narrowed her almost-black eyes at Draco. "Did you Draco? Did you really smile at that Mudblood loving Weasel?"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "If you're talking about Potter's gay lover, then no."  
  
"Then what is Crabbe talking about?" Blaise Zabini asked, leaning forward and therefore giving Draco full view of her bosoms.   
  
Crabbe grunted. "Weasel's sister."  
  
Pansy gasped. "You didn't!"  
  
"He doesn't even smile at us..." Blaise said.  
  
"Oh for Merlin's sake, so -what- if I smiled? I've smiled tons of times before." Draco protested.  
  
Silence followed that, as Goyle rolled off his seat, in a deep sleep.  
  
"What's the deal Draco?" Pansy pressed on.  
  
Blaise sneered. "Because he's tired of Slytherins, that's why. Hell, he's shagged half the girls in our House, he's decided - "  
  
She cut herself off, as Draco stood up and left the compartment.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"... I heard that Snape's retiring this year!" Ron said eagerly.  
  
Harry laughed. "You wish."  
  
"Oh, come off it you guys. Even if he is a slime ball who needs to wash his hair, he's still a really good Potions Professor!" Hermione said.  
  
"Oh please, bet you find him really hot Hermione." Ron said.  
  
He was punished by having a heavy Arithmatic book thrown at him.  
  
Ginny was staring out the window. It was like watching the world pass by. She never fitted into their group of three anyway. No one did. They had formed a circle so tight, with so many inside jokes. Ginny supposed it came from years of fighting off Really Evil Things together.  
  
The compartment door opened, and Ginny heard Hermione say, "Oh, hello Cho!"  
  
She looked up and saw Cho Chang, already in her Ravenclaw robes, and her Head Girl badge pinned neatly to the front of it.   
  
She smiled, her beautiful smile, lighting up her entire face, and sat down on Harry's other side.  
  
Harry shifted uncomfortably. He did not kiss her this time, only gave her a sweet smile back. And Ginny was relieved. She thought she might be sick if he had kissed Cho in front of her.  
  
Hermione started asking Cho all sorts of questions about being Head Girl, for it was her goal to be Head Girl next year.   
  
Cho assured her that she'd get the position, seeing as how Head Girl and Head Boy are usually chosen from the group of Prefects, and Hermione was one of the best Prefects.  
  
As Hermione, Ron, Cho, and Harry chattered on, Ginny continued to stare off into space. Hours seemed to pass by, and the others had already started their fifth game of Exploding Snap.   
  
The food trolley had already come by, and Ginny, out of the corner of her eye, saw Cho Chang wiping a spot of cream off Harry's cheek.   
  
She felt her heart twist into a metal knob. Her book that she was holding, slip out of her hands with a thump.  
  
And that was when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Harry. Cho had missed a spot, for there was still a bit of fudge on his face.   
  
"Are you alright?" he asked, his green eyes staring into her brown ones.  
  
"Yes." she replied quickly.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to join us in a game?" he asked again, desperately trying to make her feel less crappy.  
  
"No, it's alright. I'll just.. I'll just read my book." And she picked up her book, and turned away.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Draco walked along the walkway. When the train lurched forward, he did not stumble. Draco Malfoy walked with grace.  
  
He knew that he did not really like Weasley. Not really. It was more... lust. He was a sixteen-year-old boy after all.   
  
And what Blaise had said, was partly true. Draco can't help it if he was stunningly the most handsome boy in school.   
  
He has his ways with girls, especially in Slytherin, for they all wanted was a bit of power, and Draco Malfoy had a lot of that. Of course, even if those girls got to be his girlfriend for only a week or two, it was still something to have the title of Draco Malfoy's Girlfriend.   
  
Draco always got whatever he wanted. Though his Father punished him for many things, it did not stop him from giving Draco the best of everything. But girls were something that can't be bought with money. He needed to win their heart, only to rip it apart later on. And he was going to get Ginny, one way, or another.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Okay, I think I've decided on Ginny/Harry. I mean, it'll be Ginny/Draco for a while, until the end. So, any comments? I'll take some ideas, if anyone has any. 


	3. Chapter 3

Scarlet Flames  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything here besides the plot. Characters and names belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers.   
  
Summary: It's been five long years since Ginny's first met Harry, yet he still doesn't seem to get it. Then, when Draco Malfoy comes into the picture, things change. Can Harry realize faith in time? How one girl falls so hard, she can't bear to fall any longer.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3  
  
You took your love away, too fast   
  
Left no chance to say, look back  
  
And now I know the truth, it makes it easier  
  
When time goes by I'll understand  
  
Lets pretend that I've moved on   
  
That I'll tell myself that life goes on without you   
  
I've opened my eyes, look deep inside  
  
When times goes by I'll understand  
  
You threw it all away   
  
Pushed me far from you, in your life  
  
Now I know that tears, they don't lead to loneliness  
  
When time goes by I'll understand  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
The clouds were purple, and the sky silver. It looked like it was going to rain, but the sun was shining as bright as ever.   
  
'That's odd...' Ginny thought. 'I don't remember the sun ever being white...'  
  
She was standing in a deserted place of some sort. There were no roads, no trees, and no buildings, save for one run-down church. The church bell struck five times.   
  
Suddenly, Ginny felt the urge to run towards the church. She didn't know why, but she felt like there was something important she had forgotten. And there was something her heart tugged for in that church.  
  
So she ran. She ran like her life depended on it. She ran until she could run no longer. She slowed down, gasping for breath.  
  
There was light in that church. And now, she could hear soft music playing. She slowly walked up to the doors, and tugged. It did not open. She tried pushing it, but it did not move. Then she realized that there were at least eight gigantic locks on the door. And she did not have the keys.  
  
She wiped the dust off a window to her left, and peered in. It looked like a party inside. And there was Ron... and Hermione! They looked very formal and dressed up. And they looked older somehow. Like they've aged ten years over night. But it couldn't be...  
  
Then Ginny saw him. He was wearing a white tuxedo with a white tie. In fact, his entire outfit was completely white besides for the red rose pinned on his breast pocket. He was laughing, his bright green eyes bright and sparkly. And there was someone with him. Ginny could not see her face, but she was wearing a long white gown, with pretty embroidery. She was his bride.  
  
Ginny felt her heart tugged once more, and she let out a cry of desperation. She banged at the window, yelling for them to let her in. But no one heard... except him. He looked at her, stared right into her eyes, and for a moment, Ginny thought he would come over and open the door for her. But the girl at his side, his new wife, pulled at his arm, and he gave her one last look, and turned away.   
  
---------------------------------  
  
"Gin... wake up, we're here."  
  
Ginny felt someone prodding her arm, and she woke up. She was startled to see a pair of green eyes staring at her so closely.   
  
Hermione, Ron, and Cho were nowhere to be seen. They must've left the train already.  
  
"Finally, took me long enough to wake you..." Harry said, a grin spreading across his face.  
  
Ginny gave a weak smile. "I... I was having a dream."  
  
"Must be some dream... Ron and Hermione tried to wake you as well. As you can see, they gave up and left." Harry laughed.  
  
"Yeah... some dream alright..."   
  
"Care to share?" Harry asked as they got off the train, and headed towards the carriages lead by invisible horses, which would take them up to the magnificent castle that was Hogwarts.  
  
"It was... nothing." Ginny stammered.  
  
Harry smiled. "You can tell me."  
  
"It... was silly, really." Ginny blushed as they got onto an empty carriage.  
  
Harry continued to stare at her, so Ginny took a deep breath and said, "Okay, well... I dreamt that you were getting married... and all of us were, you know, there..."  
  
Ginny decided to leave out the part about her not -really- being there at all, locked outside, overcome with jealousy and heartbreak.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
The sorting took place in the Great Hall as it had the previous years, and the new students were sorted into the four Houses.   
  
They had dinner, and afterwards, Hermione, being a Prefect, lead the first years up to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
The rest of Gryffindor trudged upstairs after them.   
  
"Wigglewarts." Hermione said sharply, and the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open. The first years, gaped in amazement, and the older students stepped into their Common Room.  
  
While Hermione was giving the first years a lecture about boys and girls dormitories, Harry, Ron, and Ginny proceeded to their rooms, before they were stopped by Colin Creevy.  
  
"Hello Ginny!" He said brightly. "Harry, Ron." He grinned.   
  
Over the years, Colin's obsession with Harry had lessened, to Harry's relief. For one, he did not carry his camera around his neck anymore. He kept it in his pocket.  
  
"Hey Colin." The three said.  
  
Harry and Ron retrieved to the sixth year boy's dormitories, as Ginny started toward hers. Colin tagged along.  
  
"So, how was your summer?" He asked.  
  
"Alright." Ginny said shortly.  
  
Colin smiled awkwardly. "Yeah. Me too."  
  
Ginny sighed. "Sorry Colin, but I'm rather tired now... do you mind...?"  
  
Colin's smile faltered, just a bit. "Oh, no... go on. G'night then."  
  
Ginny did not see, but once she had turned to go up the stairs, Colin's shoulders had suddenly slumped in a disappointed manner.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Let's see... we've got Potions first." A round of groans followed that statement.  
  
It was breakfast at the Gryffindor table, and they had just received their schedules.   
  
Ginny reached for her brother's schedule and scanned it. "You've got double Potions again. And it's with the Slytherins too."  
  
"Thank you Ginny, for that enlightening piece of information." Ron muttered.  
  
Ginny shrugged. "I've got Transfiguration with Slytherins as well, you don't see me complaining."  
  
"That's because you don't have Malfoy in your class."   
  
And speaking of Draco...  
  
"Did I hear my name?"  
  
"No." Ron said quickly.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy." Harry said, in an almost exasperated voice.  
  
"You aren't happy to see me Potter? It's been an entire summer already." Draco said.  
  
"Is that all you came to say? Because if it is, then it'd be nice if you left us now. We don't want the first day back to be ruined more than it is already." Hermiond said in a tight voice. She was glaring at him.  
  
"Granger, pardon me for saying, but I wasn't speaking to you." His cold eyes stared back.  
  
Ginny looked down at her plate. She felt herself blush as she remembered the incident on the train and in Madam Malkin's. She didn't know why she was blushing. It was quite silly, actually.   
  
Harry sighed. "Look Malfoy, say whatever you have to say, and leave. You are wasting our precious time."  
  
"Is that so?" He smirked. "Well, I was actually just wanting to have a word with Weasley, dunno why you Gryffindors think that as soon as I come 'round, I'm trying to pick a fight..."  
  
"Maybe because you do." Ron replied. "Anyway, whatever favor you want to ask of me ---"  
  
"Not you Weasel." Draco jerked his chin towards Ginny. "Your sister."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ginny thought she must have heard wrong. Draco, wanting to speak to -her-?  
  
But as she looked up from her plate, she saw that the group was looking at her. And all of a sudden, Ron quickly stood up to face Draco and said, "No" again. This time though, there was a firm and final sound to it.   
  
Ginny flushed as she felt herself getting angry. Who was Ron to decide who she should or should not speak to? She was about to say just that, although Draco got there first.  
  
"Weasel, Ginny has a mouth of her own, doesn't she? I think she can very well speak for herself."  
  
Harry knocked his glass of water off the table by accident, in shock of hearing Draco addressing Ginny by her first name.  
  
Ron said, without taking his eyes off Draco, "Ginny, don't listen to this slime ball."  
  
Hermione shifted in her seat, looking awkward.  
  
Ginny cleared her throat and stood up. "Excuse me, if Malfoy has something to tell me, I don't have a problem with it. No one asked you Ron."  
  
Ron's ears turned pink from anger, and he was about to protest but Hermione pulled him back.  
  
"What must you tell me, Malfoy?" Ginny said, trying not to stutter.  
  
"Actually, if you don't mind, this is a bit private, I'd feel better if we went outside." Draco said smoothly. He did not show any sign of embarrassment.  
  
Ginny threw her napkin onto the table. "Let's go then."  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Yeah, I kind of left it off at an awkward moment. But the next part, I think, should be separated into another chapter. Take note of that dream in the beginning as well. You'll see soon enough. :D 


	4. Chapter 4

Scarlet Flames  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything here besides the plot. Characters and names belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers.   
  
Summary: It's been five long years since Ginny's first met Harry, yet he still doesn't seem to get it. Then, when Draco Malfoy comes into the picture, things change. Can Harry realize faith in time? How one girl falls so hard, she can't bear to fall any longer.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Chapter 4  
  
I was a game he would play  
  
He brought the clouds to my day  
  
Then like a ray of light  
  
You came my way one night  
  
Just one look and I knew  
  
You would make everything clear  
  
Make all the clouds disappear  
  
You must have been heaven sent  
  
Hearing me call  
  
And you're all that he's not  
  
Just look what I've got  
  
Put all your fears to rest  
  
Who do I love the best?  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"Why did you stop me for?" Ron asked furiously when Draco and Ginny had left the table. "I could've pounded that bloody git right here, right now."  
  
"And get expelled!" Hermione retorted. "Don't be a prat Ron."  
  
Harry gave Ron and reassuring smile that seemed a bit forced. "Calm down, Ginny's old enough to take care of herself."  
  
"But it's Malfoy." Ron said darkly, looking at the door of the Great Hall.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, outside the Great Hall...  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Ginny asked.  
  
Draco leaned against the wall, one foot rested against the hard stone, arms crossed over his chest. And he smirked.  
  
Ginny flushed as an amazingly embarrassing thought came across her mind. Draco looked, well, there was no other words to describe it, except hot.  
  
"Well?" Ginny persisted.  
  
"Relax Weasley." Draco said in his lazy drawl. "I just thought..."  
  
He stopped, and Ginny stared.  
  
"Well," Draco started again. "You've been chosen Ginny."  
  
Ginny made no expression whatsoever. "Excuse me?"  
  
Draco took a step towards her. "To be my girlfriend, of course."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"What did that slickhead want?" Ron asked quickly as soon as Ginny returned to the Gryffindor table.  
  
Ginny shook her head. "Nothing."  
  
"What do you mean 'nothing'?" Ron said. "It must have been something!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron, leave it alone..."  
  
"No, Ginny, what did--"   
  
Ron stopped, as Harry kicked him hard under the table.  
  
After breakfast, Hermione, Harry, and Ron headed towards the dungeons, for their first class of the term. Potions with the Slytherins.  
  
Ron limped slightly. "What did you kick me for?"  
  
"So you would shut up about Malfoy." Harry replied.  
  
"I want to know what he wanted from Ginny!" Ron protested.  
  
Hermione sighed. "It's her life. Let her live it for one second without you trying to interfere."  
  
Ron was about to retort, but they had already reached the classroom. Professor Snape was standing in front of the room, with a nasty scowl on his face, as usual.  
  
"Sit down, and be quiet." He said.  
  
The Trio scrambled to seats the farthest away from him.  
  
As Snape began to talk about what they would be doing this year, Harry noticed something. Draco was whispering to Crabbe and Goyle. His face was flushed.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Ginny walked off to Transfiguration alone, as she has always walked to class alone.  
  
Though today, she was caught up by two of her fellow Gryffindor roomates, who were both in their fifth year as well. Susan Jane and Bridget Su, who's role models were Parvati Patil and Lavendar Brown of Harry's year.   
  
"We saw you leave the Great Hall with Draco Malfoy." Susan said.  
  
"Are you two going out?" Bridget quipped, not missing a beat.  
  
"No." Ginny replied.   
  
"Well, what happened this morning then?" Susan pursued.  
  
Ginny felt herself getting a bit annoyed. Really, these girls never bothered to talk to her before, and now, all of a sudden, they've developed such an interest in her life?  
  
"Nothing." Ginny said, as she had told Ron earlier. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get to class on time."  
  
Bridget smiled sweetly. "The whole school was watching this morning. Everyone knows something happened."  
  
Susan nodded. "If I were you, I'd grab the chance to go out with Draco Malfoy. He's the hottest boy in school!"  
  
Bridget giggled. "Well, Harry Potter is quite a charmer himself..."  
  
Ginny had to bite her tongue, keeping herself from saying anything too rude.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Later that night, as Ginny approached the Great Hall for dinner, she noticed a huge group of Gryffindors gathered in a tight knot at their table. Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and some Slytherins were glancing with interest.  
  
When Ginny got closer to the Gryffindor table, a Gryffindor seventh year that she had never spoken to in her life said loudly, "There she is!"  
  
And then, Ginny felt hands on her, as several people, all at once, pushed her into the crowd of people.  
  
When she had regained her balance, someone had shoved something in her hands. It was a box of sweets, in a shape of a heart. Better yet, there was a rose attached to it. And a note as well.  
  
It was short, and it said:  
  
Ginny,  
  
Was that a yes, or a no?  
  
-Draco  
  
Ginny felt her jaw drop. She glanced over at the Slytherin table, and saw Draco watching her reaction.  
  
Ginny thought back at what happened in the morning. After Draco and made that request for her to be his girlfriend, she had slapped him hard across the face and called him many rude things, including 'pighead'.   
  
It was then, Ginny realized, that not only Draco, but everyone else was staring at her as well.  
  
Then, she felt the note in her hand being taken away.  
  
It was Ron. "What.. What's that suppose to mean?" He asked.  
  
Harry and Hermione looked at her curiously.  
  
Ginny, instead of answering Ron, opened the box of sweets. They were wonderfully decorated, rich chocolates with many designs of them.  
  
"Don't eat it Ginny, it might be poisoned!" Ron yelled and he grabbed the box from her and threw it onto the floor.  
  
"Ron!" Ginny screamed in rage, pushing him away. Ron stumbled back, caught by Harry and Hermione.  
  
And Ginny knelt down, picked up the present that Draco and sent her, and ran out of the Great Hall.  
  
Everyone only tore their eyes off Ginny as Draco ran after her. Then, they had their eyes on him.  
  
Ron was going to run after Draco, but he was held back by Harry, and Hermione told him to leave Ginny to deal with herself.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Ginny was somewhere very far away from the Great Hall. She leaned against a wall, and read the note to herself, over and over. Even though it was only one line, she felt as if there were meaning between each word.  
  
She didn't know how long she was there, but when she heard someone approaching, she looked up. It was Draco, of course.  
  
He didn't say anything, just looked at her.  
  
And for a few minutes, they just stood their, staring at each other.   
  
He gave her a smile. It wasn't a sneer, or even a smirk, but a sincere smile.   
  
It was then, that Ginny realized she had to stop hanging onto her silly crush on Harry. He was never going to return her affection, or even give her a chance of the day.   
  
So she returned Draco's smile, and said, "Yes."  
  
------------------------------  
  
A/N: This story is going to be a short one. Ugh, but now, I'm not even so sure about Draco. He seems too sweet to be the bad guy, doesn't he? Please review, thanks. 


	5. Chapter 5

Scarlet Flames  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything here besides the plot. Characters and names belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers.   
  
Summary: It's been five long years since Ginny's first met Harry, yet he still doesn't seem to get it. Then, when Draco Malfoy comes into the picture, things change. Can Harry realize faith in time? How one girl falls so hard, she can't bear to fall any longer.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5  
  
They say in this world, nothing lasts forever  
  
But I don't believe that's true  
  
Because the way I feel when we're together  
  
That's the way I'll always feel for you  
  
There'll come a day when the world stops turning  
  
And stars will fall from the sky  
  
But this feeling will last when the sun stops burning  
  
All I want to do is love you till the end of time  
  
From now, until forever  
  
That's how long I'll be true  
  
I'll make you this vow, and promise you now until forever  
  
I'll never stop loving you  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"Draco Malfoy and -who-?!"  
  
"They're an item now, yes, that's what I heard!"  
  
"The redhead?"  
  
"Harry Potter's best friend's younger sister?"  
  
"But she's in Gryffindor!"  
  
All week long, murmurs and whispers of an unknown rumor has been going through the corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was said that Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley were now, indeed, an item.  
  
It was a very surprising outcome, really. Draco Malfoy, most popular boy in Slytherin, actually fancies a Gryffindor? Even more, one who is Harry Potter's friend. It was rather like Romeo and Juliet.   
  
Now, Ginny is no longer invisible. No longer is she Ron Weasley's little sister. Girls who she has never spoken to are running up to her in the corridors, asking her for advice on makeup, snogging, etc. Ginny didn't even -wear- makeup. It was obvious that these girls felt the need to be friends with her, for she has become very popular over the days.  
  
Her brother, naturally, had been very angry to hear that she was going out with Draco Malfoy.  
  
"WHAT? This is MALFOY we're talking about... MALFOY!!" he had yelled very loudly, causing a few people to glance over.  
  
"Ron, he's changed! He's really very nice!" Ginny protested.  
  
"What about all the horrible stuff he's done?"  
  
"That was his father! Draco's a different person!"   
  
Ron winced. "You're going on first name basis now?"  
  
"Well, you don't expect us to call each other by our surnames, do you?" Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
After a pause, Ron said, "What about...what about Harry?"  
  
There was a moment of silence as Ginny chose her words carefully. "What -about- Harry? He doesn't like me, he's got a girlfriend. He doesn't give a sodding care in the world about who I go out with."  
  
Ron opened his mouth, and closed it. He really didn't have anything else to say against her. It was true, Harry never showed any kind of affection besides kindness and brotherly love towards Ginny. There was no reason for her to hang on.  
  
So it was official. Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"So, I was talking to Professor McGonagall, and she was telling me about this extra credit project I will be able to do and...."  
  
Harry nodded along as Cho continued to speak. He was sitting at breakfast with her at the Ravenclaw table. His eyes drifted off towards the entrance door, and just then, Ginny and Draco walked in. He noticed a few people staring at them.  
  
Draco walked Ginny to the Gryffindor table, where he received resentful glares from the Gryffindors. He exchanged insults with Ron, and kissed Ginny on the cheek, so obviously so Ron could see. He smirked and returned to the Slytherin table.  
  
Harry watched Ginny as she ate. He was mesmerized by her movements, the way her flaming red hair swung from side to side as she tilted her head, and how he never noticed the gracefulness of this before.   
  
"... so I'm thinking of doing that, also that other report for Professor Flitwick, I think it's rather pointless. I think I'll use the information for that along with Professor McGonagall's extra credit project. Don't you think that would be nice? Harry? -HARRY?-"  
  
Harry snapped his attention back to look at his girlfriend. "What?" he said distractedly.  
  
"I said, don't you think that's a good idea?" Cho stared at him.  
  
"Er, yes... definitely!" Harry said quickly, and flashed her his winning grin.  
  
For a moment, he thought that she would snap at him to pay attention. But to his relief, a smile spread across her face.  
  
"Isn't it wonderful? I know, I'm going to....." And she was off again.  
  
---------------------------  
  
"You don't have to hold my books... really..." Ginny said blushing.  
  
"But I want to." Draco grabbed her books from her.  
  
He was walking her to Potions. And Draco walks extremely slow for a boy with long legs.   
  
"Draco, do you think you can walk a bit more, faster? I'm going to be late. Professor Snape is going to have my head."  
  
"Don't worry, I've got it together!" Draco insisted.  
  
Finally, Ginny arrived at her class.  
  
"Miss Weasley, you're late!" Snape sneered, ready to take 10 points off from Gryffindor.  
  
"Actually Professor, it was my fault. I needed to have a word with her." Draco cut in.  
  
"Ah, Mister Malfoy..." Snape started, unsure of what to say. "Well, just don't let it happen again." He said quickly and returned to lecturing about potions ingredients.  
  
Ginny walked to her seat, in amazement.  
  
--------------------------  
  
"The first wizard to perform this correctly was an old wizard from Germany, Alfredo Finnichiwakini when he had needed a specific hair for his potion but could not find any. Remember class, when you say the spell to perform this transfiguration of a human hair to any other, you must..."  
  
Harry's eyes stared transfixed at Professor McGonagall, but his mind was elsewhere.  
  
'Ginny and Malfoy... Hmm.. They looked very together-ish this morning. I wonder if they've snogged... not that I care... Don't know why she's even giving him a chance, he doesn't bloody well deserve her. Malfoy is such a jerk. Ginny, on the other hand is caring, sweet, nice, funny, smart, pretty ---'  
  
"Ouch!" Harry exclaimed. Ron had just stepped on his foot rather hard, under the table.  
  
He noticed that everyone was looking at him, specifically Professor McGonagall. She did not look very pleased.  
  
"Well Mister Potter. We're waiting for your answer." She gave him a stern stare.  
  
"Er, pardon me Professor, can you, er, repeat the question?" Harry stammered.  
  
Professor McGonagall sighed, but said "Next time, you should pay more attention in class, but very well. What happened to Freedma Jillybamo when she tried to perform this spell without using the correct wand movement?"  
  
'What spell?!' Harry thought wildly. He had no clue what they were doing at all.  
  
"She..." He racked his brain. Then, he felt a nudge from his right, as Hermione came to the rescue. She had moved her parchment of notes slightly so that he could read what she had written out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"She turned the hair into something else, and erm, when she made the potion with the wrong ingredient, it caused an explosion within the entire frown, er... town, I mean. Town." Harry said quickly.  
  
Professor McGonagall peered at him behind her glasses, and looked at Hermione. He thought she would scold them both, but she then gave him a quick nod of approval, and continued lecturing the class.  
  
Harry sank back into his seat.   
  
"Close one..." Ron muttered.  
  
----------------------  
  
As Draco was walking out of Charms class, Blaise Zabini caught up with him.   
  
"Draco.. -darling-.." She said, trying to keep up.  
  
"What is it Blaise? I'm rather hungry, and would like to get to the Great Hall in time for lunch."  
  
"Draco, do you think it's... -wise-, to be seen with that, " She made a face, "Gryffindor?"  
  
Draco didn't say anything.  
  
Blaise continued. "I mean, I know you aren't -serious- of course..." She laughed airily. "But if word gets out... your -father-..."  
  
Draco stopped dead in his tracks. "What my father doesn't know won't hurt him." He said coldly.  
  
"Well." Blaise huffed. "How long will this go on?"  
  
Draco merely shrugged.  
  
--------------------  
  
Colin Creevey sat at the Gryffindor table during lunch. He saw Ginny smiling at Draco. He couldn't believe it, even after days. It was one thing for Ginny to have that major crush on Harry Potter, but Draco Malfoy?   
  
He looked at Harry down the table, laughing along with his friends. He looked at Draco at the Slytherin table, sniggering at something with his cronies.  
  
Harry and Draco must be two of the most handsomest boys at Hogwarts.   
  
Harry, understandably has the whole package. Courage, loyalty, and kindness. Many girls were attracted to him, though he is already taken.   
  
Draco, well, he has only the looks. Girls fall for him anyway. Maybe the way he was always so dark, and cruel seemed very attractive to some girls. He has that 'bad boy' image.   
  
Colin frowned. What did -he- have?  
  
---------------------------  
  
A/N: Ahh.. I don't know why I added that last Colin bit! This is definitely not going to be Colin/Ginny... I just feel a bit bad for him, so I just threw him in there. I dunno how I'm going to fit him into the rest of the fic though. Eh, well, comments? 


	6. Chapter 6

Scarlet Flames  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything here besides the plot. Characters and names belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers.   
  
Summary: It's been five long years since Ginny's first met Harry, yet he still doesn't seem to get it. Then, when Draco Malfoy comes into the picture, things change. Can Harry realize faith in time? How one girl falls so hard, she can't bear to fall any longer.  
  
Author's Note: Do we sense this fic ending? Hmm, possibly. This is the last chapter. The next thing I post up will be the Epilogue.   
  
---------------------------------  
  
Chapter 6  
  
In love that no believe  
  
Never found inside of me  
  
Built these walls up so high  
  
Needed my room to breathe  
  
Oh baby, oh baby, you tear them down  
  
Can't believe you changed my mind  
  
Oh baby, oh baby, I saw you smile  
  
Stay with me a while  
  
All things fall into place  
  
My heart it feels so safe  
  
You are my melody  
  
That's where you take me  
  
With you I get so high  
  
Lost in the crystal sky  
  
You are this melody   
  
That's where you take me  
  
I never fell before  
  
How did you find the door  
  
The key to my soul  
  
To you forever more  
  
Oh baby oh baby you make me rise  
  
And never did I once think twice  
  
Oh baby oh baby you make me smile  
  
Stay with me a while.   
  
--------------------------------  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry entered the Fall in a frenzy. Students sat in the dungeons at Potions, the cold stone walls and empty fire grate glazed with ice. Professor Snape refused to put on a fire.  
  
The cold corridors looked dark and dreary, and looking out the window, one would only see leaves. Piles and piles of leaves. The frozen trees stood scattered amongst them, their bare branches raised high above, making them look like skeletons.  
  
Ginny had always loved the Fall. It was her favorite season. The way the leaves would turn from green, to red, to orange, and finally to yellow. When she was younger, she used to love hearing the crunching noises the leaves would make as she crushed them under her shoes.   
  
The shock of Ginny and Draco's relationship had died down. Though Ginny hated to admit this to herself, she didn't understand. Why had Draco evenasked her to be his girlfriend. None of the other Slytherins talked to her. In fact, Draco never even introduced her to any of his friends. He had never asked her to sit with him at the Slytherin table. But Ginny tried to push that thought out of her mind.  
  
Some Gryffindors even, only spoke to her curtly, because they felt that she had betrayed them for going out with a Slytherin, nonetheless, Draco Malfoy.   
  
It was on a Saturday though, that something made her think back. She had just been in the library, and was going back to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
As she pushed open the portrait of the Fat Lady, the first people she saw was Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The three of them were huddled in front of the fire. Harry sat on an armchair. Ron was sitting across from him, on a footrest. He was leaned in towards Harry, a look of concern across his face. Hermione was sitting on the arm of Harry's chair. One hand was rested on his shoulder, and she was talking soothingly to him.  
  
As Ginny approached, Harry got up and sighed visibly. He walked up the stairs to his dormitory, shoulders slumped. Hermione and Ron looked after him. Ron shook his head.  
  
Although Ginny kept telling herself that she was over with Harry, she didn't know why her heart still plunged into misery, just of seeing -him- being miserable. When he pained, she pained. She hated seeing him so sad.  
  
"What's wrong with Harry?" Ginny asked, as she took a seat next to Ron.  
  
Hermione and Ron exchanged dark glances.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked again.  
  
"He's not with Cho anymore." Hermione said slowly.  
  
Ginny felt her mouth dropped open. "-What-? What do you mean, has she broken up with him?"  
  
Ron shook his head once again. "Actually, they both kind of broke up with each other..."  
  
This time, the shock overcame Ginny like a tidal wave washing onto the beach. She felt the books she was holding slip from her grip. "Why? I thought... I thought he loved her..."  
  
Ron shrugged. Hermione looked uncomfortable, and remained silent.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Harry lay on his four-poster bed, with the curtains closed around him. He stared up at the ceiling, thoughts running across his mind. He remembered what had happened when he last spoke to Cho Chang.  
  
He was walking her to the Ravenclaw Common Room. They stopped for a while, and she leaned in to kiss him, but he pulled back.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" Cho asked.  
  
"Cho... I don't think, I mean, maybe this isn't the best for me.." He had said carefully.  
  
Even though Cho was a year older than him, he was still a few inches taller. He looked down at her bewildered face.  
  
"Are you... are you saying what I think you're saying?" She had said. Her voice was firm.  
  
Harry bit his lip. His first girlfriend, his first breakup. "Well, I don't think that we should--"  
  
Cho cut him off. "No Harry, save it. I know you're going to break up with me. But you know what, I've been feeling the same way, over the pass week. Don't think I don't notice things Harry. I do. I see the way you look at -her-..."  
  
Harry's mouth dropped open. He couldn't have been... obvious?  
  
Cho continued. "I honestly didn't think this relationship was going to go on forever when we first started going out. But you were a nice guy, and it was great being with you. Now though... now, I think we both understand that we're just not... compatible. I'm sorry Harry, but I think we should see other people."   
  
If this weren't happening to him, Harry would've laughed. How did -she- manage to break up with him, when it was he who was going to break up with -her-?  
  
Harry found that he honestly didn't have anything to say other than "Okay". But that was rude, so he just nodded. Cho gave him one last look, turned and walked away, leaving him standing in the empty corridor, numb with shock.  
  
As Harry continued to look up at his ceiling, he wondered why he felt so empty. It wasn't because of Cho Chang. It was something else. Or rather, -someone- else.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"I told you Draco, I told you Gryffindors were a bunch of good-for-nothing whiney little losers!"   
  
Draco stared up wearily and Pansy.   
  
"What have you gotten so far out of Weasley? Hm? If you had honestly thought that she would do -anything- with you... Then you're far more stupid than I thought!"  
  
Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy stared at him, waiting for his response.  
  
He sighed. "I admit... she's quite the stubborn one. Unlike those other girls. I mean, -honestly-, she wouldn't even let me kiss her in front of people!"  
  
Blaise narrowed her eyes. "Why, Draco. Why did you even want her in the first place? She has nothing to give back to you, she's a -Weasley-! A -Gryffindor-!"  
  
"Harry Potter."   
  
Everyone stared at Draco, stunned as he said that name.  
  
"What?" Crabbe said stupidly.  
  
Draco sneered. "She's got Potter. Don't you see the way he's been staring at her for the last week?" He laughed, a cold, merciless laugh. "I thought he might have -some- guts, but, I guess not."  
  
Blaise gave him a Look. "Are you saying... this is just another one of your schemes to get back at Potter? Taking -her-?"  
  
Draco shrugged carelessly. "And Weasel. Imagine seeing his face when I crush his stupid sister's little heart."  
  
---------------------------------  
  
It rained the next day. It rained as if the sky was sobbing out tears. Inside the thick castle wall, one would hear the hard pellets of raindrops beating against the stone.  
  
Ginny had left her Muggle Studies text book in the green house during Herbology lesson on Friday. She had a seven-foot essay to write the next day.   
  
On her way out of the castle, she felt a hand grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. It was Draco.  
  
She smiled. "Draco! I'm just about to go out... it's raining, but I've left my--"  
  
But he was pushing her against the wall, his arms on either side of her shoulder.  
  
"We haven't spent enough time together, don't you think?" He asked, his lips curling up.  
  
He leaned in and pressed his lips hard against hers. Ginny thought if felt wrong... but this -was- what couples did right? So she softened into his kisses.  
  
But then, with a free hand, he slipped in under her robes, and into her shirt, fumbling with the buttons. Her eyes widened and she pulled back, and pushed his hands away.  
  
"What in the name of Merlin do you think you're doing?" She said.  
  
Draco smirked. "What do you think? Honestly, you Gryffindors."  
  
"Draco, I'm just not--"  
  
A dark look crossed over his face. "Let me guess, not ready?" He rolled his eyes and sneered. "You know what Weasley, I don't even know why I waste my time on you. While I could be actually -doing- something with someone else."  
  
Ginny felt as if her entire body had gone limp. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out.  
  
"The truth is, Weasley, I don't even like you. Although, it was quite funny to see your little friends die with shock when they heard about us." He laughed. "Actually, why am I even wasting my time talking to you. I have better things to do." He turned around and started to walk away.  
  
"Malfoy, wait..." Ginny said.  
  
As Draco turned around, Ginny gave him and blow with all the energy she could muster up. She already felt tears welling up, but she would not cry. At least not in front of him.  
  
"You sadistic jerk!" She yelled at his stunned face, as he clutched his right eye, which was bruised. And she wheeled around and ran. She flung open the doors of Hogwarts and ran outside, into the pouring rain.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Harry had been roaming around the grounds of Hogwarts in the afternnon, when it started pouring rain.  
  
"Great. Just great." He muttered. But he didn't bother to run back into the castle. He though about going to Hagrid's, but he wouldn't know what to say to him. He wasn't about to go crying to Hagrid about his girl problems.  
  
He walked slowly, his robes already soaked, his hair plastered onto his face. His glasses were wet, but he managed to see through them. And he saw a figure. Whoever it was, she or he was hunched over, under a tree. The person was as wet as himself.   
  
Harry walked closer, and realized it was a girl. It was Ginny. Through the rain, he could hear her soft sobs, and see her shoulders rise up and down from her uncontrollable breathing.  
  
He ran towards her, and he felt the mud squish under his shoes. It was splashing up all over his robes, but he didn't care. He just needed to get to Ginny.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Ginny ran out of the castle, and realized that she had nowhere to go. The thought of her Muggle Studies textbook was pushed far from her mind. She couldn't even -think- as of that moment. She looked wildly around, and spotted a tree close by. She ran under it, dripping with rain, and sat down amongst the leaves that she loved so much. She sat there and cried her heart out.   
  
She had held back her tears before, but she had to let all of it out now. She knew, Draco Malfoy did not deserve to be cried over, but that was the last straw. From everything else, from the past five years up until now, she had held back. And now, it was time to let it all out, tears worth of five years.   
  
'So this is how I'm going to die.' She thought bitterly. 'Drowning in my own tears.'  
  
The thought of that made her sob even harder. Thinking of Ron, and Hermione, and Harry, warm inside, laughing merrily. Thinking of all the other students with their friends...  
  
Then, she felt an arm on her shoulder. She looked up, and to her surprise, it was Harry.   
  
He didn't say anything; he just pulled her into him, and let her sob into his chest.  
  
If one had been looking at them, they would for a second, think that it was one person. They fitted together so perfectly, her body, against his.  
  
When Ginny had calmed down a bit, she pulled back, though her arms were still around Harry.   
  
"It's Malfoy. He broke up with me. N-Never even liked me. I-it was because of you, and... I'm -so- stupid..."  
  
And she just thought of something. Because of Harry, she had gotten hurt again. Was it really worth it?   
  
Harry gripped her arms firmly. "You're -not- stupid Ginny. And, I'm sorry."  
  
Ginny pulled back, a look a surprise on her face. "For what?"  
  
Harry looked down. "For everything. For not realizing how I felt about you until too late. For being so bloody -naïve-, so -blind- about you."  
  
Ginny looked into his eyes. His emerald green eyes behind his glasses. And she remembered in her first year, she had written that poem to him on Valentine's Day.  
  
'His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad.'  
  
"Ginny..." Harry started.  
  
"Harry, don't. Don't do this. Don't feel sorry for me anymore. Just don't." She pushed his hand away, and was about to stand up, but he pulled her back.  
  
"I love you."  
  
And maybe it was because she had been in such an emotional whirlpool over the pass months, but she started crying again. Tears mixed with the rain, pouring down her face.  
  
Harry bit his lip. "I understand, if you don't... if you don't return the feelings. It's my fault..."  
  
Ginny shook her head, as she grabbed his hand. "Harry, I've loved you since.. Forever. You just don't understand. You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that. Why, why have you waited so long? All these years... do you know what I've been through? Because of you..."  
  
Ginny wasn't sure, but Harry looked as if there were tears in his eyes. Or maybe it was just the rain.   
  
But whatever Ginny had said she knew she could never, ever hate Harry. No matter what. No matter how long he's waited to tell her this. No matter what he has put her through. Because she loved him too. More than he could ever imagine.  
  
"Harry, I love you too."  
  
And a look of, was it relief?, washed over his face. He took her into his arms, and they embraced. For a while, both of them just sat there, under the tree, arms around each other, and holding on as if they would never let go. And they won't.  
  
Their bodies pressed tightly against each other's, his fingers intertwined with her hair. Curls like scarlet flames.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: The song at the beginning of the chapter was by Britney Spears, in which I thought was very nice and would fit Ginny/Harry relationship well. Now, any comments? 


End file.
